


통조림

by lazy_lemon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>어쩐지 맛이 없을 것 같은 불량식품 윌</p>
            </blockquote>





	통조림

그것은 전혀 예상도 하지 못한 질문이었다.  
사실, 이 저녁은 예상치 못한 것들로 가득했다. 예상치 못한 초대, 예상치 못한 식사, 예상치 못한 사건들. 그 예상치 못한 것들 속에 하나 더 예상치 못한 것이 끼어든다고 해서 문제가 될 것은 없을 법도 했지만 그것이 대화의 주제로는 적합한지 윌은 가늠할 수 없었다.  
식사는 훌륭했다. 그 언젠가의 아침, 몽롱한 상태로 맛보았던 렉터 박사의 도시락은 맛에 그다지 큰 비중을 두지 않는 윌의 식생활에 있어서 놀랄 만큼 괜찮은 편이었다. 소매를 걷고 손수 요리한 사슴고기를 날라오는 박사의 표정은 언제나처럼 차분했다. 대화 역시 평소의 패턴을 벗어나지 않았기에 윌은 아무생각 없이 고기 한 점을 입에 넣었고 이내 그 맛에 감탄할 수 밖에 없었다.  
붉은 기운이 촉촉하게 남아 꽃잎처럼 부드러운 살코기는 그보다 더 맑은 붉은 빛 소스와 자연스럽게 어울렸다. 녹아들 듯 보드라우면서도 결코 잇새에서 으스러지는 식감을 놓치지 않아 적당히 야들거리는 덩어리가 혀 끝에서 흐느러진다. 하지만 맛있다는 칭찬에 박사가 보인 반응은 질문으로, 윌은 정말로 당황하고 말았다.

“그러니까, 통조림이요?”

저도 모르게 튀어나온 목소리에 윌은 스스로가 소스라치며 포크를 내려놓았다. 은제 식기는 다급한 움직임에 접시 위를 긁으며 날카로운 소리를 내었고 윌은 다시 한 번 놀라 어깨를 움츠렸다.

“무슨 문제라도?”

이런 소란은 작지만 지금까지의 평온한 분위기를 깨기에는 충분한 번잡스러움을 가지고 있기 마련이다. 그럼에도, 박사는 묵묵히 식기를 움직일 뿐이다. 소리도 없이 부드러운 살덩이를 가른 칼날이 매끄럽게 접시의 가장자리에 걸쳐지고, 반짝이는 포크의 날에 꿰인 분홍빛 살코기가 갈 곳을 잃고 다시금 접시 위로 내려앉았다.

“좀, 의외라고 생각했어요.”  
“그런가요.”

한 번 내려놓은 고기에는 흥미가 떨어진 듯, 잠시 포크를 들어 살덩이를 바라보던 박사가 조용히 접시를 밀어내었다.

“물론, 저는 제 몸에 들어오는 것에는 예민한 편이기에 직접 요리를 하곤 하죠. 될 수 있다면 도축 순간까지도 제가 지켜보고 가능하다면 손수 집도하고 싶습니다만. 그것이 생각보다 쉬운 일은 아니라서.”

시선이 느릿하게 따라붙는다. 윌은 다시 포크를 쥐었지만 고기를 누르거나 자를 생각도 하지 못하고 그대로 굳어버렸다. 짙은, 탐색하는 듯한 시선. 이따금씩 그 속을 알 수 없는 깊은 눈이 자신을 따라붙을 때면 윌은 기억하지 못하는 깊은 악몽을 떠올리곤 하는 것이었다.

“엄밀히 말해 통조림 속에 들은 것은 고기가 아니라고 생각합니다. 그저 정체를 알 수 없게 다지고 저며 섞어놓은 불순물 덩어리에 불과하죠. 생명이나 그 자체에 대한 존중 따위는 존재하지 않아요. 그럼에도."

시선이 마주쳤다. 표정없는 얼굴이 그림처럼 미소짓는다. 윌은 저도 모르게 마른 침을 삼켰다.

"이따금씩 인간의 변덕이라는 것은 기존의 틀을 깨고는 하는 것이죠. 일례로 저는 언제나 까다롭게 식재료를 고르고는 하지만 그럼에도 가끔은 통조림 속의 고기가 어떤 맛인지 궁금해지기도 한답니다."

좀처럼 웃지 않는 눈동자가 느릿하게 손 끝에 달라붙었다. 포크를 쥔 손가락을 타고 올라 목덜미까지 훝는 시선은 결코 서두르지도, 탐욕스럽지도 않다. 그저 바라 볼 뿐이다. 그럼에도 이미 익숙한 탐색의 시선들과는 달라 진득한 동시에 새털처럼 가볍고 차가운가 싶으면 미지근하게 달아올라 들큰하게 심장 한 켠을 채워나간다. 출처를 알 수 없는 불안감은 그 시선의 기저에 깔린 목적이 너무도 명확한 동시에 결코 짚어낼 수 없을 차원의 것이기에 가능했다. 평소처럼 상상력을 발휘할 새도 없이, 정확히는 그 상상력과 함께 아득한 저 시선 속 어딘가로 통채로 삼켜지는 것이다.

"요즘 식사는 어떤가요?"

와인잔이 채워진다. 언제 일어선 것인지 윌의 귓가에서 박사의 목소리가 나긋하게 흔들렸다. 맑은 빛으로 찰랑이는 액체에서는 부드러운 향기가 감돈다. 순식간에 분위기가 풀어진다. 윌은 헛기침을 하며 포크를 쥔 손에 다시 한 번 힘을 주었다.

"그럭저럭 챙겨먹고 있어요."  
"다행이네요."

만족스럽게 이를 드러내고 웃는 모습에 윌은 한 점 더, 고기를 입에 밀어넣었다. 통조림 따위와는 비교할 수 없는 맛이다.

 


End file.
